Memories
by K0USAGI
Summary: (Boutiqueshipping) Shauna and Serena watch the lights come back to Prism Tower and form a memory that neither of them will ever forget.


Serena had rolled up on her bicycle just before the lights to the Prism Tower were due to return. Shauna glimpsed her friend at a distance with a smile and felt a quick jump in her heart. Beautiful, tall, blonde, Serena was some kind of living goddess in the day and the Queen of Shauna's own dream kingdom in the evenings.

"Shauna!" Serena called, waving with big clumsy motions from her bike, "The tower's coming back on!"

Shauna grinned, wide and toothy, bouncing happily as she called back, "I know! Get over here and watch it with me, loser!"

Serena's tires screeched quietly when the giggling blonde came to a halt beside her. Shauna didn't hesitate for a second. She threw her arms around Serena, soaking up the warmth of her skin and the scent of her favorite perfume on her clothes. Serena pulled Shauna close—_she's…_ _she's stroking my hair! _—and said, "Oooh! I'm so glad you're here, Shauna, now we can go visit all the cafes and malls and see everything that was closed before!"

Trying to conceal her blush, Shauna directed her attention to the tower and replied, "I'm glad you're here because I really wanted to watch the tower light up with someone! Have you ever seen it at night?"

Serena shook her head.

"It's _amazing_!" Shauna said, "I saw it once when I was little, coming through town with my dad. I never forgot how pretty it looked. The sky was all pink and indigo just like this."

Fond memories of her father filled Shauna's thoughts. Back in old, simpler times. There weren't nearly as many perfect memories like that these days. Not until Calem, Tierno, and Trev came along. Not until Serena came into her life. Would it be as beautiful as those fireworks? Glancing sideward to Serena, glimpsing the dying sunlight catching gold hues in her hair, Shauna decided it would be. It absolutely would be.

They took a seat on a bench, Serena's bike parked at it's side. It was a lucky find, Shauna realized, as more and more people arrived in the heart of the city to watch the Prism Tower light up again. All the benches were filled up quickly. The sun was falling behind the sky scrapers and rooftops. Glittering stars were filling the sky the way butterflies were fluttering to life in Shauna's chest.

Serena was brash at times, perhaps a bit arrogant and boastful after gym battles… but Shauna knew there was far more humility than the trainer let on. Call it a sixth sense, maybe a hunch, but there was a glimmer about Serena just before power was restored to central Lumiose that gave away her humble secret. Team Flare was well out of the badlands and it was because of Serena—Shauna wasn't buying Serena's faux-cluelessness and shrug for a second.

It also reminded Shauna what she'd always secretly known about her friend. That she was ridiculously, stupidly, recklessly brave.

It reminded Shauna that she was unabashedly, stupidly, and uncompromisingly in love.

Shauna rubbed at her arms unconsciously, feeling the chill of the night air.

"Cutie, you always get cold so easily." Serena laughed softly, putting an arm around Shauna. Cloud nine truly was a place that existed…!

"I don't see how you're wearing that sleeveless thing, it's freezing!"

"I've got a little more insulation than you, chickie."

Shauna laughed and let her head rest against Serena's shoulder. As the lights began to flicker to life, the crowd began to cheer and clap. Shauna's eyes widened, taking in the sight of the tower shining, one floor at a time. Each row of windows and panels took on that familiar gold light one layer at a time. Third floor, fourth floor, fifth and sixth, and then soon the tall spines of light at each corner of the tower lit up. Finally, the crowd roared in applause as the peak of the tower, with all of it's ornamental decor, began to shine again. Serena even cheered with the celebration around them. It was a victory for the people of Lumiose, a victory over Team Flare. Despite Serena's claims to have no clue who Flare was, Shauna noted there was that sidelong look in Serena's eye that she only got when she was lying. Serena knew more than she was letting on… and she never seemed to let anyone lord over innocent people without stepping in to do something.

A happy, sleepy sigh escaped her—she could just lay there beside Serena forever.

"Hey… Serena…?" Shauna said.

"What's up?"

"Thank you. You always help me make the best memories, you know. All of this is just… I guess a lot more magical when you're around."

Serena's arm around Shauna's shoulder tightened gently as she rested her head against Shauna's, "Same to you, you know."

There was a pause for a heartbeat, two, three… Shauna heard Serena's breaths silence for a moment. As though she were hesitating to go on. For some reason, Shauna could feel her cheeks getting hotter. Nervously, she crossed her ankles.

"You know one memory I don't have yet…" Serena began, her words slow and cautious, "…I guess… erm… nevermind."

"What? What, tell me!" Shauna pried, looking up to Serena's face before realizing the blonde was just as rosy-cheeked as she was.

Serena tightened her lips into a straight line as she looked away, "My first kiss."

"Me too…" Shauna said, her head and thoughts swimming drunkenly, "I think… that when I get my first kiss, I'd like it to be right here in front of the tower."

Serena met her eyes then, a smile creeping up on her pink lips. Shauna felt Serena's fingertips, cold, but soft against her cheek, and relaxed into Serena's touch. In her mind, she prayed this was going exactly where she thought it was—_please, please, I want to be so much more than just your friend!_

"Can we?" Serena asked quietly.

Shauna answered without word, leaning up into a kiss. Serena's lips were everything she'd dreamed of and more, sweet like raspberry chapstick or some kind of sugar berry candy. They were so gentle and slender and it was all of too many eternal seconds before Shauna realized neither of them were quite sure what to do with their lips. Serena moved first, gently sucking, softly pulling Shauna closer into that warm cloud of emotions and love. Perhaps that was why they called it "cloud nine" Shauna thought. When their lips parted, they each took in breaths and warm gazes. It was entirely possible to be drunk on another person, Shauna decided.

"I'll remember it forever." Shauna said.

"Me too…" Serena said, then added with a smile, "…let's make a lot of memories… together?"

Shauna nodded, entirely giving in to Serena's embrace, "Let's make all the memories together."


End file.
